Hidden in the Dark
by Mathais
Summary: BL. Years after the Digital World's rebirth, the youngest of the chosen of Ofanimon is being stalked by a mysterious figure, watching his every move.


Story Title: Hidden in the Dark

Chapter Title: Threatening Letter

Author: Mathais

Rating: PG-13

Category: Digimon

Archive: 

Warnings: Shonen-ai, Stalking

Pairings: Takuya/Tomoki/Kouichi, Junpei/Izumi

Summary: Years after the Digital World's rebirth, the youngest of the chosen of Ophanimon is being stalked by a mysterious figure, watching his every move.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; they belong to Toei and Bandai.

References: None.

* * *

The stars twinkled in the night, their light far away from the world below. Bright points of light, breaking the expanding darkness that veiled the sky. They shined upon the earth, allowing hope to return to the people that darkness is never absolute. Stars, showering people with their light.

One boy walked down the sidewalk, his path guided by these points. Rather short for his age, cyan eyes peered out from the mess of brown covering his head. The boy's hair swayed as he walked, open to the wind, unlike six years ago, when it was covered by a large orange hat long since ditched. A loose t-shirt covered his torso, white with green trimming around the opening, billowing in the breeze. Black jeans of the leather variety covered his legs, showing off a lean figure. The boy had a bag slung across his shoulders and was quietly playing with a portable game system.

He came across his house. Smiling, he walked up the steps, but noticed an envelope on the mailbox. Picking it up and opening it, the boy froze at what was inside.

_I see you... I can see you right now. Yes, you, the boy. The one who likes to wear leather jeans and green shirts. The one who used to wear this large bulbous orange hat. Yes, you. I can see you right now, reading this. You are so cute... I'm watching you. Don't tell the police, or I'll take something you can never get back._

The boy gulped nervously as he stared around. Seeing no one, the boy entered his house.

Unknown to anyone, a figure slipped away through the night, a dark smile gracing his or her lips. _Let the games begin._

* * *

Kanabara Takuya, former Warrior of Flame, frowned as he waited in the park. It had been a week since their last weekend meeting and he was worried. At Shibuya High, all of the ex-Legendary Warriors went there and Takuya noticed something in their youngest member, Himi Tomoki, former Warrior of Ice. The boy was nervous and weak. It looked like he hadn't slept at all in the week and was constantly looking around. With a sigh, he pushed off the tree he was leaning against. _I'm worried for Tomoki. He isn't himself. It's just wrong._ Takuya shook his head. _I know why I'm worried for him. I really like him, I really do._ He wasn't sure his feelings could count as love, but it was bordering.

"Are we late?" A voice cried from Takuya's left. He turned to see two boys, identical except for different styles, colors, and choice of clothing, run towards him. One was a boy with short black hair and eyes a violet that was almost blue. He wore a black t-shirt covered by a leather jacket and pants only a shade lighter of black than his t-shirt. He also wore purple wristbands on his arms and a blue cap covered a lot of his hair. The other boy had blue eyes and long, dark blue hair flowing in a ponytail, whipping in the breeze. He wore a purple shirt with a blue coat, the end flowing in the wind. The boy also wore jeans and had a blue hat covering his head.

"You're early." Takuya smiled.

"Good." Kimura Kouichi, the boy with short hair and former Warrior of Darkness panted.

"He-" The other boy, Minamoto Kouji, former Warrior of Light, jerked his finger thumb at Kouichi. "-decided to stop for a quick snack." Kouji gave Takuya a look over.

The other boy was wearing a yellow shirt with a well-known symbol, Ophanimon's symbol, on it and a red jacket over it. Olive pants went over his legs, the sides being adorned with pockets. The boy wore brown gloves and a hat with goggles placed on it, covering his messy brown hair. Kouji licked his lips in response to what he saw.

"I was hungry." Kouichi nearly whined, pouting slightly.

"Are we last?" Two people, a boy and a girl, dashed toward them. The girl had long blonde hair, covered by a purple hat. Blue-greenish eyes stared out of the head as she ran. She wore a blue and white striped shirt that showed her bellybutton along with a pink shirt and a small purple over shirt that only covered her sides. The other boy was muscular, with blue eyes and spiky brown hair. He wore a blue jumper with yellow pockets, showing off his body nicely. He had considerably slimmed down then bulked up is muscle mass over the years since their trip to the Digital World.

"You're not." Kouichi leaned against a tree.

"Good." Orimoto Izumi, former Warrior of Wind and the only girl of the Spirit Shinkers, sighed.

"Where's Tomoki?" The oldest member, Shibayama Junpei, ex-Warrior of Thunder, asked, looking around.

Takuya frowned once more. "Do you think that's Tomoki?" With a shaking hand, he pointed toward a figure dashing toward them as if Black Cherubimon, Lucemon, Lucemon Falldown Mode, Lucemon Satan Mode, and a knife-wielding clown were chasing after him. _Which, if I may add, would be so scary it wouldn't even be funny._ Takuya thought. _Especially the clown._

"Oi! Tomoki!" Takuya called.

The boy ran toward them, but only Takuya and Kouichi, whom were the closest to him, noticed the frantic look in his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late." Tomoki panted after he reached them, head bowed and hands on his knees. When he raised his head, he had his normal genki Tomoki-smile on.

"No need." Takuya dismissed the apology with a wave of his hand, worry tingeing his mind.

"What should we do today?" Izumi asked.

"A movie!" Tomoki piped in quickly.

"Where, what movie, and when?" Kouji ticked his fingers one by one.

"Actually, there's a movie in about an hour." Tomoki responded.

"Which one?" Kouichi asked.

"Is it the..." Takuya tapped his fingers in thought.

Tomoki rolled his eyes. "The one concerning the mages and stuff and how they have to save the world against some weird other-dimension thingies."

Izumi sniffed. "That seems sort of..."

"Cliché?" Junpei offered.

The former Warrior of Wind nodded.

"But this is an Animé!" Tomoki protested. "**And** it has shonen-ai and shojo-ai."

That perked all of them immediately.

"Shonen-ai?" Kouji, Kouichi, Takuya, and Izumi chorused.

"Shojo-ai?" Junpei smiled.

Tomoki nodded.

"We're in!" The former Chosen Children shouted.

The former Warrior of Ice chuckled slightly, amused at his friends.

* * *

"The fire mage was so cute!" Izumi squealed after the movie had ended.

Takuya nodded. "Of course he was. Tall, handsome..."

"I liked the water mage." Tomoki butted in. "He was medium-height and had that cute ponytail. I thought he was going to hook up with the mage of wind though."

Junpei nodded. "Yeah, but she hooked up with the mage of earth."

The six former Chosen Children were walked outside after the six-hour long movie. The theater was packed, with a lot of teenagers, mostly of the Shonen-ai and Shojo-ai Revolution that was sweeping the world, starting with the children breaking out of dogma that had been passed down through generations.

"Oi, Tomoki!" An older boy came over and ruffled the smaller boy's hair. "Didn't think I'd see you out here."

"Hey Yutaka!" Tomoki smiled large enough that one could see his dimples at the boy who looked like Tomoki only with a darker shade of eyes and a lot taller. The teen was wearing a red shirt with blue pants that went down to his ankles, the ends billowing in the wind. Metal glinted from his right ear, three silver rings shining in the light.

Yutaka gave that older brother smile to which Tomoki responded with an even bigger smile. "Were you watching that-"

"Yep!" Tomoki nodded furiously. "It was great, wasn't it?"

The older Himi nodded. "It was. Say, let's meet up at the arcade at 3 o'clock. Promise?" Tomoki only barely noticed it, but his brother's eyes darkened slightly, enough to know that he was serious.

"Of course."

"Now, I gotta drag Shinya away from the other young boy who was watching. Excuse me." Yutaka turned, but not without reminding about the promise.

"Wait, Shinya's here?" Takuya's eyes widened comically. "He's also flirting? Damn, my little brother's ahead of me!"

That caused a round of snickers from the former Frontier Chosen Children.

However Kouichi noticed that Tomoki's laughs weren't the usual ones. They were more sad, or wary. They weren't... right. There was something really wrong with him, but the ex-Warrior of Darkness would find out, even if he had to pair up with Takuya to do so.


End file.
